Best of Seven
by sj89
Summary: Set a year after the season 2 finale. Oliver and Felicity finally seem to be getting their act together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still pretty new to writing fan ****fic, but I really hope you guys like it. If you do let me know and I will continue the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

A year had gone by since they had left Slade on the island. So much had happened for everyone since. The team had gone through some serious growing pains and they had come out the other side stronger for it. Getting Thea back from Merlyn was harder than they thought but now she was back, with Roy and so happy that all of the secrets were behind them. Diggle and Lyla had a beautiful baby girl that had brought a new source of happiness that they all needed. Ella was innocent and pure, exactly what team arrow needed. Then there was Oliver and Felicity. Their relationship had been complicated to say the least. But now a year later they were still good friends and were finally making some time for un-arrow related things.

Game 1.

"Ohmygosh Oliver, this is the best Team Arrow bonding night ever!" Felicity squealed.

Oliver laughed, "Felicity for the millionth time, we are not called Team Arrow."

"Whatever, I'm totally sticking with it and Roy's on board too. Right Roy?" Felicity asked.

"Huh, yeah. Whatever you say Blondie!" He was too busy stuffing his face with the buffet set up in the box.

"Roy, the food isn't going anywhere. Why don't you just come watch the game?" Thea complained.

"Yes dear" Roy mumbled while Felicity and Oliver laughed.

"It's too bad that Dig and Lyla couldn't come. This is going to be an amazing basketball game! Back in Vegas when my mom would work late she would set me up at one of the slow bars with Max. He was the best. He taught me all about basketball and we would bet on every game…with red vines of course. I was only ten after all! But still I can't believe I get to watch Game 1 of the NBA finals in a box!" Felicity took a deep breath. "Sorry I babble when I'm excited."

The others just stared at her while Oliver laughed and threw his arm around her. "I'm glad that your so excited. So who are we betting on today?"

"You sure you have enough red vines Queen?" Felicity wiggled her eyebrows and elicited another laugh from Oliver.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. So who's your team? Miami or San Antonio?" Oliver asked.

"Oh I'm going with San Antonio all the way! They're the underdogs and I just hate how cocky LeBron James is."

"Hmm well it looks like we've got a bet then Smoak, because I'm thinking Miami is going to take it. There's a difference between cockiness and confidence by the way." Oliver responded.

"Ha! Only you would say that." Felicity walked over to sit behind Thea and Roy.

"I'm just saying, as someone who doesn't miss, like LeBron by the way, there's no shame in being confident in your skills." He said as he settled into the seat next to Felicity.

"Ugh. Maybe you two should just get a room and do it already. This will they, won't they is driving me insane!" Thea exclaimed.

"Shut up Speedy" Oliver admonished. He looked over and saw Felicity blushing.

It had been a weird year for them both. Oliver and Laurel had tried dating but a few months in they realized it wasn't going to work. It was hard to leave the past in the past and they had grown apart. It didn't help that Laurel was always picking fights over how much time Oliver and Felicity spent together. So they parted relatively amicably and were still friends. A few months into Oliver and Laurel's relationship Felicity had started dating Daniel. He was a PR consultant for Queen Consolidated and they had hit it off immediately. They dated for six months but it became harder for Felicity to keep up the ruse that she was always working late when really she was in the foundry helping Oliver. While Felicity really cared for Daniel, she knew that he wasn't the one and that it wasn't fair to string him along. It had only been a few months that both Oliver and Felicity had been single at the same time and while everyone else noticed that they belonged together they seemed to be the last two to catch on.

"ummm anyways…" Felicity mumbled. "San Antonio is a pretty cool city huh?"

Roy and Thea just laughed at Felicity's attempt to change the subject. "Yeah Lis, Texas is pretty great." Thea said. "I still can't believe that Ollie decided that we could actually take a break from all the Arrow stuff."

"Well I know that Felicity is a big fan of basketball and I figured we could all use a break. It's been a pretty crazy year" Oliver retorted. "Plus Roy had never been to Texas."

"Or on a private plane, or in a box at the NBA finals, but hey thats life with the Queens ladies and gentlemen." Roy added, while Felicity giggled.

"Okay boys we get it. Let's just enjoy the game" Felicity said.

And boy did they. The first half was close and at half time the game was tied. During half time they were all laughing and joking around when they heard a lot of cheering. They looked up and realized they were on the jumbotron. They all laughed and waived while the camera moved to celebrities who had floor seats.

"I always forget that you guys are kind of famous" Roy said.

"As weird as it sounds, you kind of get used to it" Thea replied, "especially when you've grown up around it."

"I've been around you guys for three years now and I'm still not used to it." Felicity said.

"You're doing just fine, Felicity. Plus you always look great in the photos that the paparazzi take." Oliver replied.

Thea nudged Roy while Felicity felt the heat creep up her face. "Oh look the players are back for the second half." Felicity exclaimed half in excitement and half relief for having something else to focus on.

The game was close but it was the San Antonio Spurs that bested the Miami Heat to take game one of the series.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! What did I tell you Oliver! Never underestimate the underdog!" Felicity was still cheering while they were waiting for the crowds to thin out.

"Hey, it's just game one. We've got a best of seven series here. Don't get too excited." Oliver laughed.

"Oh I'm excited pal!" she jumped, "that was amazing basketball! Did you see their passing and defence? If they keep playing like that we are in for an amazing series."

"Alright champ" Oliver said as he threw his arm over her shoulder, "Let's get out of here before any diehard Miami fans hear you."

"Fine, but you owe me red vines mister." Felicity said as she and Oliver walked out the door.

The next day Felicity woke up in a huge bed with a smile on her face. She loved waking up in hotels. It was even better when she was travelling with the Queens. Things that seemed so extravagant to her were so normal for them. Like the amazing three bedroom suite they were in now. Felicity padded to her door and when she opened it she laughed. Sitting on the floor was the biggest tub of red vines she had ever seen. There was a note attached.

Felicity,

Never let it be said that I don't pay my debts. - Oliver

She laughed again and realized she was the only one awake. So she went back into her room to get ready for the day. When she walked back out to the living room. She had a red vine in her mouth and one in her hand. She saw that someone had ordered some breakfast so she busied herself making a plate and grabbing some coffee. It was then that Oliver walked out.

"Red Vines and eggs for breakfast huh?" he asked

"Oh yeah, its the breakfast of champions." Felicity laughed. Oliver grabbed the red vine that was in Felicity's hand and started munching on it.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yelled.

"I have it on good authority that you've got a few to spare" Oliver replied. They both laughed and sat down to breakfast. A few minutes later Thea and Roy came out of the third bedroom. Oliver grimaced, but he knew that Thea wasn't a kid anymore and there was no point in pretending his sister still thought boys had cooties.

"Ummm have you guys checked the news yet?" Thea asked.

"Yeah" Felicity responded "I scanned the Financial Times, global papers and the Starling Press and everything looks good. No QC or Verdant emergencies. Why?"

"Oh Felicity, sweet, naive Felicity" Thea lamented. "How many times have I told you to add TMZ to the list?"

"Thea, TMZ is just another gossip rag. If I focus on that I might miss the important things that actually matter." Felicity said.

"Well, then I guess I don't have to worry about you freaking out over this" Thea said as she handed over her phone to Felicity.

Felicity's jaw dropped. There was a picture, two side by side pictures to be exact. One of Roy and Thea holding hands while watching the game and one of Oliver and Felicity after the game had ended. Someone must have taken the photo when they weren't looking. Oliver's arm was around Felicity's shoulder and she was looking up at him and they were both laughing. The article was titled DOUBLE DATE, FIT FOR A QUEEN.

"Oh god" Felicity groaned. "Not this again." She had become a bit of a staple in the gossip magazines as Oliver Queen's 'gal pal'. But when Oliver had started dating Laurel things had calmed down significantly.

Oliver gently pulled the phone out of Felicity's hand to get a better look. The picture certainly made them look like a couple. They looked happy and in love. Oliver scanned the article but only one thing jumped out at him. There was a mention about how Oliver had never looked that happy with Laurel. He couldn't believe it but it seems like TMZ finally got something right. He was never more happy than when he was with Felicity. The realization rocked him a bit and then he looked over at Felicity. She was furiously typing on her laptop checking out other tabloids and cursing every time she saw new articles popping up. He grabbed her hands.

"hey, this will blow over. I promise." Oliver said earnestly.

"I know, I just hate that we're on the radar again. Not that there is a we, just you know, you and me as we…I know that sounds the same but it isn't what I meant." Felicity sighed.

Oliver chuckled, "I know what you meant Felicity. I always know what you mean. Trust me, this will be yesterday's news by lunchtime."

Felicity sighed and pulled her hands out from his. "You're right, come on. We better get downstairs soon. We have a meeting with SA Enterprises about buying their warehouse."

Oliver watched her walk into her room. It was amazing how quickly she could bounce back.

The meeting had gone well and the CEO of SA Enterprises had asked them to come back and pitch again to the Board of Directors tomorrow. Oliver readily agreed and thanked the man for the opportunity. Queen Consolidated was ready to branch out across the US and Texas would be a great start. As they were walking out of the meeting Oliver had an idea. He texted an old friend and within seconds he was smiling at the response.

"I'm going to call the office and let them know that we are going to be here until tomorrow and then I'll call the pilot and ask if we can fly out tomorrow night." Felicity said. "Oliver? Oliver…are you paying attention to me?"

"huh? what? Oh yeah call the office, but tell the pilot that we aren't going to fly back home until late tomorrow night." Oliver responded.

"Why? Our presentation should be done by 4 tomorrow. What are we staying for?" Felicity asked.

"Game 2" Oliver replied as he kept walking.

Felicity froze. Oliver realized a few paces later that Felicity wasn't beside him.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. Are you kidding me?" Felicity screamed.

"Umm no. I thought you would be…" He was cut off by Felicity throwing herself at him in the biggest hug he was sure he had ever had.

"You are the best boss/friend ever!" she exclaimed. It was only a few seconds later that she realized that her arms were wrapped around his neck and that his hands were firmly planted around her waist. They had always been touchy with each other but this was new kind of intimate for them. Sure they had hugged, but it was always an 'I'm happy you are still alive' kind of hug. This felt different. Felicity release her grip and lowered her hands to Oliver's chest. She noticed that his hands were still holding her tight to him.

"Seriously Queen, you're the best." She playfully slapped his chest, "Ok let's go tell Thea and Roy that their vacay has been extended." She laughed as she all but skipped over to their town car. Oliver stood watching her go. The only thing he could think of was how good it felt to have her in his arms and how he would do whatever he could to make her laugh like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I ****wasn't****expecting this kind of reaction. Thank you! I hope you like this new chapter and please let me know what you think!**

That night the foursome stay at the hotel to avoid any unwanted attention from the paparazzi. Felicity and Oliver had spent most of the day re-working their presentation while Roy and Thea had done the touristy thing. They were watching Space Jam - Felicity felt they needed to stick with a basketball theme. Halfway through the movie Felicity's tablet pinged. She groaned and Oliver jumped up. Nine times out of ten when he heard that noise it was time to hood up.

"Relax superhero, I adjusted those alerts to go to Dig's cellphone while we are away. But trust me this beep might be worse." Felicity said.

"If they're not Arrow related, what are they?" Roy asked.

"I put an alert out on the major tabloids. I want to make sure that I'm not surprised by the lies that they are spreading again." Felicity replied.

From the corner of the couch Felicity heard Thea squeal in delight. "Oh my god! You guys have totally been holding out on us." She turned to Roy and said, "pay up. I totally won the bet."

For the second time today when Oliver looked over at Felicity was shocked into silence. He walked over to Felicity and took the tablet from her. When he looked down at the tablet he smirked, but quickly covered it up. A new picture, one of Oliver and Felicity outside of SA Enterprises. Someone took this photo with a cell phone but it was still pretty clear. It had been taken while Felicity was hugging Oliver after he told her about the basketball game. More specifically, it had been taken while Felicity was lowering her arms from around his neck. The photo looked incredibly intimate. Their faces were only inches apart and Oliver's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Oliver knew it was selfish but he liked seeing them like that. The article is what irritated him though.

GAME ON!

Alright folks, we've been speculating for a while now but we are 98% sure that Oliver Queen and his gal pal Felicity Smoak have finally decided to give it the old college try. Or in Queen's case the Four stop Ivy league try. Anyways, these two lovebirds have been spotted around San Antonio and you better believe we are going to be keeping an eye on them to see how their new relationship develops.

While Oliver did like the idea of the world thinking that Felicity was his, he didn't want to put her in any danger. Plus having the paparazzi follow them around all the time was going to get old fast.

"Why? Why? Why?" Felicity wailed. "This is so dumb. Why in this day and age can't a man and woman just be friends?"

"If I went around hugging all my friends like that Thea would kill me" Roy said.

"Truth" Thea added.

Felicity just glared at them. "Wait, what bet did you win that has to do with this?" her eyes narrowed at Roy and Thea.

"Well…we all sort of have a bet going as to when you and Oliver are going to get together." Roy mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Felicity exploded. "All of you? Like Dig and Lyla too?"

"…and Sara and Nyssa." Thea added. She looked at Felicity and said "but you guys are obviously together now so what's the big deal?"

"Thea, we are not together! I just hugged Oliver because he told me that he got tickets to game 2 and I was excited. Friends hug other friends. Why is this so weird?" Felicity looked over at Oliver, "And why aren't you more upset about this whole bet thing that everyone has going on behind our backs?"

Oliver was silent for a minute.

"You knew?" She was yelling again, "Oliver, how could you let them do this? It's so weird! Who bets on their friends getting together? And why wouldn't you tell me? Now I'm the only idiot walking around this lovely hotel room yelling at her friends." She threw herself onto an arm chair and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey look at me" Oliver pulled her hands down from her face, "they're all just goofing around. I didn't tell you because it's dumb and I didn't want you to freak out like you just did." he said with a chuckle. "Look, we'll just be more careful when we are out in public and everything will calm down. It's clearly a slow news week."

"Yeah you're probably right." She sighed. All she could think about was that Oliver was the one person who always seemed to be able to calm her down when she was in one of her tailspins. She looked down at their hands. They were still intertwined and she liked how they fit together. Slowly she could feel a rush of heat coming up her face. No, no, no Felicity, she thought to herself. You can't go there. You are friends, he's made that clear a thousand times. With a new resolve Felicity jumped up and announced she was going to bed. It had been a long day and she could use a good long soak in the tub.

The next morning Felicity woke up feeling much better about everything. So her friends were betting on her love life and the tabloids were convinced they were dating. It was no big deal and like Oliver said it would blow over soon. Breakfast was pretty normal, she and Oliver were going over their presentation while Roy and Thea were bickering over what they were going to do for the day. It wasn't until they walked out of the hotel and that Felicity realized this media storm was not going anywhere fast. There were flashes and cameras everywhere and she and Oliver were being jostled between everyone. Oliver instinctively pulled her in close to him as they made their way to the town car. He ushered her into the car and then turned around to face the sea of reporters and camera men.

"While I appreciate your interest in all things QC related, I must make it clear that this violation of my private life is not okay." Oliver said in a calm even tone.

"Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen! How long have you and Ms. Smoak been together?" A reporter asked.

"Like I stated less than 5 seconds ago" Oliver started, his voice growing significantly more annoyed "I will not be commenting on my personal life. I am requesting that you keep your distance in the future. Have a good day everyone." With that Oliver jumped into the town car and they were off.

Felicity sat there with her mouth open. "Oliver? What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I needed them to know it was not okay for them to come at us like that." He replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why did't you just tell them we aren't together? Would't that make them go away?"

"You would think, but all it does is encourage them to keep digging whenever you deny a story. My biggest priority is making sure you are safe."

"We've been around far more dangerous people than the paps."

"I know, but they wouldn't be following you if it weren't for me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I don't regret being in your life for a second. Any part of your life. We do good as team arrow and we are doing good at QC. I always wanted to be able to give back to the community and we are doing that Oliver. So don't apologize, because I'm not sorry about that at all. Now, let's go kick ass in this presentation!" A few seconds later they were parked in front of SA Enterprises.

"Let's do it." Oliver said with a grin.

Game 2

"Oliver! We got it! The board approved our pitch." Felicity exclaimed as they were walking into the San Antonia basketball arena.

"Okay its official, we are celebrating! Come one let's go grab some drinks before we get our seats." Oliver replied.

The foursome made their way over to a bar where Oliver ordered a round of tequila shots and beers. "Here's to QC expanding!" he said.

"Cheers!" They all yelled before downing the tequila. Felicity greedily chased the tequila with her beer. She never did get used to the burn of that particular liquor. She looked up and everyone was staring at her in surprise. She looked back down to her beer and realized it was half empty. Everyone laughed.

"Come on big brother we can't let Felicity drink us under the table." Thea said. Oliver grinned and nodded. Within seconds both Queen siblings had downed their beers.

Felicity just stared them down and knocked back the rest of her drink. "I may have gone to MIT but don't let the smart exterior fool you. I can hold my liquor."

Everyone laughed while Thea took over ordering. Another round of tequila along with 8 beers.

"Thea! Why did you just order 8 beers? The game hasn't even started yet." Roy wasn't used to being the voice of reason but someone needed to be.

"Well since Lis needs a full beer chaser I figured we should all just play by her rules. This way we all still have a beer for the game."

Felicity blushed, but then turned to the group and said "hey, if you guys can't keep up…"

"I think we'll do just fine" Oliver jumped in. "To Miami having a great game!"

"To San Antonio going up 2-0 in the series" Felicity responded.

They all laughed and took their tequila shots. They started walking over to their seats with beers in hand. Felicity was kind of glad they weren't in the box tonight. She liked the feeling of being a part of the cheering crowd. When they found their seats Felicity couldn't believe the view. They were in the lower bowl at center court. It was amazing.

"These seats are unreal!" Felicity said dancing in her seat. Apparently the tequila was hitting her quickly. Felicity was sitting between Thea and Oliver and they both just looked over her head and smiled. It was nice to see Felicity letting go and having some fun. Oliver heard a series of clicks and whipped around.

"uh oh looks like we've been spotted." Oliver grimaced. "I thought we could blend in with the crowd with these seats."

"Should I switch seats with Roy?" Felicity asked. The last thing she needed was for this story to gain traction and hit the real papers.

Thea jumped in. "It's useless now that they've got a few pictures of you two sitting next to each other. If you switch now it will look like you are trying to hide something and just add fuel to the fire." Thea looked over at Oliver and saw a small smile playing on his lips. She knew that he didn't like all the extra attention, but he seemed relieved that he would still get to sit next to Felicity for the game.

"Ugh! I have a lot to learn about the world of tabloids" Felicity complained.

"Lucky for you, between the two of us…" Thea pointed at herself and Oliver, "…we've got you covered!"

Felicity just laughed as she turned her attention to the game. At half time the San Antonio Spurs were winning by 8 points and Felicity couldn't help but gloat. "Looks like I may just win our bet after all Mr. Queen."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Ms. Smoak. I have faith in LeBron James and the rest of the Miami Heat." Oliver responded.

"Don't count your red vines yet pal!"

Oliver laughed. A real, true, genuine laugh. "Come on let's go grab a drink. I'm going to need it if I have to keep listening to your trash talk. You guys want anything?" He asked Roy and Thea.

"Beer" they responded in unison.

Felicity chuckled, "Ok, i'll help you carry them back. But we better hurry. I can't miss a second of the next half."

Oliver and Felicity got up and made their way to the aisle. It was crowded and Oliver instinctively held out his hand for Felicity. She took it immediately and intertwined their fingers. They made their way through the crowds and it wasn't until they reached the line for the bar that Felicity realized they were still holding hands. She looked up at Oliver and he didn't seem quite ready to let go either so she said nothing. They reached the front of the bar and ordered their drinks. When their drinks arrived Felicity looked down.

"Oliver…whats with the tequila?"

"We're still celebrating aren't we?" he responded.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to get me drunk" she laughed.

"Maybe I am" he said with a smirk. "Cheers!" They downed the shot and smiled at each other.

"Ok, no more tequila! The last time I drank too much of the stuff I made out with some guy at a frat party and then it took me about a month to convince him that it was a one time thing and that we weren't soul mates."

Oliver chuckled, "Deal. Come on let's get back to our seats. If we're gone too long Thea will catch on to the fact that she's missing out on all the tequila fun."

As they made their way back to the seats the players were coming out for the second half. They sat down and were drawn back into the game quickly. Every time the Spurs scored Felicity nudged Oliver's knee with her own. He had to admit, even though he wasn't thrilled about the Spurs shooting so well he didn't mind the extra contact with Felicity. Pretty soon the Heat were stepping it up and the game was tied with only two minutes on the clock. The entire crowd was on their feet, everyone cheering for their favourite team.

"Ohmygod! I can't handle this kind of pressure!" Felicity screamed over the crowd to Oliver. She was bouncing on her toes and rubbing her hands together.

Oliver just laughed. He loved seeing her like this. Excited and carefree, well she was worried about the basketball game. But he liked this kind of worry on her. The players came off their final time out and they were playing hard. Answering point for point until there was just 9 seconds left on the clock. San Antonio was up by 2 points and LeBron had the ball. He dribbled the ball quickly, faking out his opponent. He took a step back and shot a three pointer. The entire arena was silent, watching the ball careening through the air. It hit nothing but net and the buzzer went off. The Miami Heat won by one point! Half the crowd cheered while the other half booed. Oliver was cheering and high-fiving the other Heat fans around him while Felicity pouted. When Oliver turned to face her he couldn't help but laugh and pull her into a hug.

"What did I tell you? LeBron always brings it when he needs to!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won this one but we're still tied so don't get too cocky." Felicity responded as she pulled out of his bear hug.

"I'm not cocky…i'm confident." He said with a wink.

She laughed "mmmhmm whatever you say" She gave him a little shove, "now let's get out of here. We've got a plane to catch back to Starling."


End file.
